Wall of Death
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Parce que Shizuo et un Wall of Death ne font pas bon ménage, littéralement.


**Titre: **_Wall of Death  
><em>**Genre: **_Hum... bonne question. Il y a de la violence en tout cas, et ça a un côté parodique.  
><em>**Rating: **_T pour violence omniprésente quoique amoindrie.  
><em>**Personnages: **_Shizuo, avec Kasuka et une foule d'inconnus._

**Note: **_J'aimerais pouvoir dire: «Les opinions présentées dans cette histoire ne sont en aucun cas représentatives de celles de l'auteur», mais ce serait mentir. Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai rien contre le métal comme genre musical (moi-même j'en écoute), mais je ne peux simplement pas supporter les phénomènes comme le trash et le Wall of Death, que je considère complètement stupides. Mais bon, passons..._

_Ce qui est décrit dans cette histoire est un fait vécu par moi (à part la fin, vous comprendrez pourquoi). Fort heureusement, je n'en ai été que témoin, avec ma peur des foules, je serais surement morte là (d'ailleurs, ça cause des morts, les Wall of Death, c'est dire à quel point c'est stupide). Si vous voulez voir à quoi ressemble un Wall of Death en vrai, tapez-le sur Youtube, il y a surement pleins de bons exemples._

_Finalement, trois choses importantes: c'est du point de vue de Shizuo, ce n'est pas voulu comme quelque chose de très sérieux et c'est par conséquent à prendre à la légère et, enfin, si vous voyez du Shizuo/Kasuka, sachez que ce n'était pas le but, loin s'en faut! (Je ne suis pas totalement contre ce pairing, ce n'est juste pas le but de cette fic)_

_Bonne lecture! Et vous pouvez me laisser des commentaires, je les accueille toujours avec plaisir!_

* * *

><p>Je me demande vraiment ce que je fais ici.<p>

Non, en fait, je sais pourquoi je suis ici. C'est Kasuka, mon petit frère adoré, qui m'a invité à venir voir un spectacle avec lui. Ne pouvant pas refuser une occasion de plus de le voir – il est tellement occupé, c'est tout juste si nous nous voyons une fois l'an –, je ne me suis même pas informé sur ses gouts musicaux. J'ai jugé que n'importe quel genre pourrait aller, du moment que j'étais avec lui.

Mon Dieu que j'avais tort!

Dès que je suis arrivé devant la salle de spectacle, j'ai su que je n'étais pas à ma place. Les gens étaient tous habillés en noir, avec des cheveux foncés et longs, des t-shirts de groupes et des bottes. Avec mes cheveux courts, blonds et mon habit de barman, on ne peut pas dire que je passais inaperçu. Malgré tout, je me suis dit que ça ne devait pas être si mal : surement que dans le noir de la salle je me ferais moins remarquer.

À l'intérieur, j'ai réalisé que Kasuka était vraiment tombé sur la tête pour m'avoir invité dans un pareil lieu. Je déteste les endroits bruyants et remplis de monde : cette salle était la définition même de « bruyant et rempli de monde ». La musique métal qui jouait dans les hautparleurs était beaucoup trop forte – le groupe n'avait pas commencé à jouer encore! – et la salle était si petite que toutes les personnes présentes étaient entassées devant la scène, debout. Il n'y avait aucune place assise, aucun lieu où se reposer, même le bar était plein et les toilettes, infectes.

J'ai retrouvé Kasuka devant la scène, au pied des instruments. Il m'a fait un geste de la main d'en haut de la foule, pour que je le vois. Je l'ai retrouvé en essayant au mieux de me faufiler entre les gens sans les pousser, mais puisque c'était impossible, je ne me suis pas gêné et ai lancé des coups de coude pour me rendre jusqu'à lui. Personne ne s'est plaint : à croire qu'ils y étaient habitués. Ce dont je ne me doutais pas, c'est que c'était vraiment le cas.

Lorsque je l'ai finalement rejoint, il m'a fait son petit sourire habituel et je me suis calmé. Je pouvais – non, devais – supporter tout cela pour le voir et apprendre ce qu'il aime. J'ai tenté d'engager la conversation, mais puisque nous devions crier pour nous comprendre, nous avons vite laissé tomber. C'est donc dans un silence tout sauf silencieux que nous avons attendu que le groupe fasse son apparition.

J'ai dit que c'était bruyant, avant, n'est-ce pas? Eh bien, ce n'était rien comparer à ce qui m'attendait. Les lumières se sont fermées, les gens ont commencé à crier et nous avons entendu quelques notes de guitare. Je me suis dit à ce moment-là que si ça continuait ainsi, je réussirais peut-être à apprécier cette musique. Malheureusement pour moi, cela n'a pas été le cas.

Je ne savais pas avant ce moment-là qu'un hautparleur pouvait produire de la musique aussi forte. Le sol vibrait, en fait la salle au complet vibrait, et la musique était si cacophonique que je ne pouvais distinguer la voix de la guitare ou de la batterie. Je me suis bouché les oreilles automatiquement et ai regardé autour pour voir si j'étais le seul ou si le son était vraiment trop fort. Comme c'était à prévoir, tout le monde sauf moi trouvait le nombre de décibels normal. Même Kasuka à côté de moi n'a pas tiqué.

J'ai essayé d'accepter mon sort et ai regardé vers la scène. Les musiciens se démenaient d'une manière assez comique : ils ressemblaient à des singes ou des gorilles, à se tortiller de cette façon. De plus, ils balançaient tous la tête de l'avant vers l'arrière, pour faire un effet avec leurs cheveux longs j'ai supposé. Je me suis dit qu'ils devaient avoir mal à la tête – moi ce serait le cas si j'essayais –, mais ils ont continué comme si de rien n'était.

C'est alors que j'ai senti du mouvement derrière moi. Je me suis retourné pour comprendre ce qui se passait et en suis resté sidéré. Les spectateurs copiaient les musiciens. Personne ne regardait vers la scène! Tout le monde était occupé à secouer la tête pour aucune raison! J'ai constaté une fois de plus la stupidité humaine. Ils payent cher et attendent longtemps pour voir leur groupe préféré, et maintenant qu'il jouait, ils ne le regardaient même pas? Alors qu'ils avaient enfin la chance d'écouter leur musique en vrai, ils n'y portaient aucune attention?

Je commençais à me sentir de plus en plus mal ; j'étais à deux doigts de tomber dans une colère sans fond. J'ai regardé vers Kasuka pour me calmer, mais même cette vision réconfortante ne m'a pas aidé. Chaque coup que je recevais dans mon dos me poussait à cran, et la musique et toute la situation n'aidaient en rien.

J'étais vraiment sur le point d'exploser lorsque la première chanson s'est terminée. J'ai accueilli ce calme – si tant est qu'on puisse qualifier les cris hystériques d'une foule en furie comme calme – avec soulagement. J'ai levé les yeux vers le chanteur, qui s'est alors mis à parler plus mal que moi encore – pourtant mon niveau de langage n'est vraiment pas haut. Il enchainait les jurons l'un par-dessus l'autre et mettait l'accent sur ce qu'il disait en usant de mots anglophones tout aussi bas de gamme.

Simplement l'écouter m'a fâché une fois de plus. J'ai serré les poings tout en me rappelant que le niveau de langage et l'intelligence d'une personne n'ont pas nécessairement à voir. Malheureusement encore une fois, cette réflexion ne fit pas long feu. En effet, le chanteur demanda – ordonna plutôt – à la foule de faire ce qu'il appelait un « wall of death ». J'ignorais la signification de cette expression, mais la présence du mot « mort » ne me disait rien qui vaille.

La foule se sépara en deux, laissant un très grand vide au milieu. Étant juste devant la scène, je me suis permis, comme mes voisins, de ne pas prendre part à cette activité et me suis contenté de regarder. Au beau milieu de tout ce monde, un idiot se tenait droit debout. Le chanteur lui a lancé des injures et, au travers de ses insultes, l'a sommé de se placer comme les autres, mais l'imbécile s'est contenté de se tenir là. Le chanteur est alors descendu de la scène – passant devant moi par la même occasion – et l'a pris par le chandail. Il l'a alors lancé sur le côté sans douceur et l'homme en question a volé le sol sur deux ou trois mètres. Le musicien est ensuite remonté sur la scène comme si de rien n'était pendant que j'étais figé de stupeur. C'était un de ses fans, et il s'est permis de le traiter avec autant de violence? Cela dépassait largement mon entendement!

Je n'étais pas au bout de mes peines, hélas! Au signal du chanteur, chaque mur – d'où le mot « wall » – est parti à courir pour foncer dans l'autre. Devant mes yeux ébahis, les gens ont commencé à se rentrer dedans. Je croyais regarder un film, tellement cela me semblait irréel. Je suis habitué à la violence, mais jamais de façon aussi intense, aussi assumée, aussi consensuelle. Les spectateurs se fonçaient allègrement les uns sur les autres et s'amusaient à se frapper pendant que la musique avait repris – mais plus personne n'y portait la moindre attention. Pour quelqu'un comme moi qui est victime de sa propre violence, qu'on puisse s'y laisser aller de son plein gré m'était non seulement inconcevable mais également inacceptable.

C'est à ce moment que j'ai perdu connaissance. Quand je me suis finalement réveillé, il n'y avait plus aucune musique et une centaine de personnes étaient couchés par terre, inconscientes pour certaines et agonisantes pour les autres. Kasuka, la seule personne encore debout, me dévisage. Je reprends mon souffle tout en balayant la pièce du regard. Puis, sans un mot, je fourre mes mains dans mes poches, enjambe les corps par terre et sors.

À l'extérieur, je m'allume une cigarette que je commence à fumer calmement. Kasuka me rejoint en peu de temps et nous restons silencieux un moment. Je lui fais finalement un geste d'au revoir sans le regarder et me dirige jusqu'à chez moi. J'ai besoin de sommeil, et rapidement.


End file.
